


And A Happy New Year

by Shota_Killers



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, Mentions of attempted rape, Past Domestic Abuse, Past Drug Use, Surgeon Sebastian, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shota_Killers/pseuds/Shota_Killers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They moved to Japan after Sebastian finished University.  He and Ciel were two years apart, meaning, that when Sebastian moved back to Japan to start work, they wouldn’t see each other until after Ciel graduated.  So, Ciel, being the stubborn twat he was, dropped out of school and turned up on Sebastian’s doorstep in Japan three weeks later.</p>
<p>Setting - 2022 Minato, Japan</p>
<p>Sebastian is a surgeon working at Sanno Hospital on New Years Eve night.  Ciel refuses for either of them to be alone on a holiday and goes to see Sebastian at the hospital.  Fluff ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And A Happy New Year

**Minato, Japan**

**2022**

 

Sebastian Michaelis, surgeon at Sanno Hospital in Minato, Japan, sighed tiredly as he filled out multiple files and forms from his latest surgery.  You can save someone’s life, but goddammit you are still doing all the reports.  It wasn’t that Sebastian had anything against doing the filing, but he would still rather be at home with his husband, considering it was New Years Eve, than be at work.

The tall man let out a sigh and his ruby red eyes slipped shut.  It was nearing eleven o’clock and he was exhausted.  Who knew it would take twelve hours to remove shards of glass a metal from the legs of a girl who had been hit by a car?

His cell phone started to ring, jumping the doctor from his thoughts.  Sebastian glanced over at the caller ID.  Ciel.  The raven let out a groan and ran his hand down his face.  He reached for his phone and answered it, putting the device on speaker so that he could continue his work.

“Hello, darling,” he said in fluent english, being that Sebastian’s native language was Japanese.  “How are you doing?”

Ciel let out an annoyed whine, and Sebastian heard the short male flop on top of the bed.  “Sebastian,” he said in his thick English accent, “why aren’t you home yet?  You said you would be back by nine!”

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head at his husband.  Ciel was the complaining type, you might say.  He was a born and raised rich brat of London.  The young man lived and breathed the life of always getting things his way.  It was amazing that he and Sebastian got along so well.

They moved to Japan after Sebastian finished University.  He and Ciel were two years apart, meaning, that when Sebastian moved back to Japan to start work, they wouldn’t see each other until after Ciel graduated.  So, Ciel, being the stubborn twat he was, dropped out of school and turned up on Sebastian’s doorstep in Japan three weeks later.

Japan was a complete culture shock to Ciel.  He spoke no Japanese, so just getting around day by day was a challenge.  Not to mention he had no clue how to behave, or what was and was not appropriate in Japanese culture (except from what he had learned with being around Sebastian for so long).  It was all incredibly entertaining for Sebastian.

“I know I promised, love,” Sebastian replied, “but the surgery took longer than expected, and there is far more paperwork than I predicted.  I should be done soon though.”

Another whine.  “But Sebastian,” Ciel moaned, “you promised we would go out and celebrate New Years!”

‘Brat,’ Sebastian thought.  “I understand, Ciel,” Sebastian said to his husband.  “Why don’t you just carry on with your plans to go out with your friends?  It wasn’t going to be much fun for me anyway.”

“What do you mean it wasn’t going to be much fun for you?!  You love my friends!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes.  “Yes, you manage to find the two English friends in Shibuya, and they both are constantly all over you.  That Alois guy is creepy and the Elizabeth girl is annoying.  They're both always trying to make out with you, even if I am there and I’m tired of it.”  Sebastian managed to catch himself before he added, ‘And I know that Alois keeps offering to let you fuck him.’

Ciel let out an exaggerated groan and Sebastian heard him start to pull his shoes on.  “That’s it, grumpy tits,” Ciel grumbled, “I’m coming to the hospital, and I’ll be damned if I don’t spend New Years with my husband.”

“And how exactly do you plan on getting here on your own?” Sebastian asked.  “It’s not as if you can navigate the trains on your own, and I have the car.”

“Tch, easy,” the short man said, “I’ll just take the train anyway.  I’ve pretty much mastered which buttons to press to get me there.  I mean I don’t know what any of the buttons say, but I can get where I need to go fairly easily.”

Sebastian took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, attempting to fend off the impending headache that was threatening to emerge due to Ciel’s stupidity.  “Darling, I love you very much, but wandering around a country that you don’t know the language of it a bad idea, even if you’ve been living here for eight years.”

The tall man could practically hear his husband’s signature eye roll.  “Baby, you’re being overprotective… again,” Ciel said.  “Don’t worry about me?  Okay?  I’ll be there in less that half an hour.”

Knowing there was no arguing with his lover now, Sebastian groaned and ran his hands through his messy dark hair.  “Fine,” he gave in, “there’s no stopping you anyway.  I’ll see you soon, love.”

Sebastian heard Ciel get to his feet and start heading out the door.  “Always glad to know that you are maintaining what little intelligence you have, Sebastian,” he said chipperly.

The doctor glared at his phone.  “Little intelligence?!” he snapped.  “I’m a bloody doctor!  I just saved a woman’s life today!”

Ciel let out a laugh.  “I’m only teasing,” he replied.  “Although seriously, what did you have for breakfast today?”

“Toast,” Sebastian answered without hesitation.

“Nope,” Ciel said, “you had pancakes with blueberries in them.  Good job, baby.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and went back to his paperwork.  “So I don’t remember what I had for breakfast today.  I was a bit preoccupied saving lives to bother with remembering.”

“How many times are you going to tell me you saved that girl’s life before I acknowledge it?” Ciel asked with a laugh.  

A grin grew across Sebastian’s face.  He loved the sound of Ciel’s laugh.  It was more wonderful than his favorite song.  Nothing compared to Ciel’s almost childlike laugh.

“As many times as it takes, my dear,” Sebastian murmured.

Ciel let out another breathless laugh.  “I am very proud of you, Sebastian.  I still cannot believe I am married to someone who saves lives every day.  Really I don’t know why you’re with me.  I work in a cafe for fuck’s sake.”

Sebastian frowned slightly.  “Now you stop that, Ciel Michaelis,” he said.  “It doesn’t matter to me if you have money or not.  I would be married to you regardless of your financial situation.  I love you and you love me.  That’s all that matters.”  There was silence on the other end.  “Ciel?  Darling?”

“I love you too, Sebastian,” Ciel replied softly.  “Goddammit, you twat,” he said with a watery laugh.  “You’re making me cry in public.”

A small smile made it’s way on to Sebastian’s face.  “Get over here so I can kiss you,” he said.

“Nearly there…people on the train are looking at me funny.”

Sebastian let out a laugh.  “Of course they are!  You’re a British man, on the phone, and you’re crying, whilst on the train!  I’m shocked no one’s told you to shut the hell up yet.”

“Fuck off,” Ciel snapped.  “Fairly for certain this old dude did though…can’t be too sure, fuckin’ language barriers.”

Sebastian chuckled softly.  “Mmm I am fairly for certain the ladies in reception are wondering what’s going on,” he replied.  “Ah well, can’t be helped.  You really should let me tutor you though, darling.  It would make life so much earlier.”

“I know a little bit~” Ciel sang happily.

A thin eyebrow was raised and Sebastian looked at the phone out of the corner of his eye.  “And that is?” he asked curiously.

“Watashi wa anata o fakku shitai [I want to fuck you],” Ciel said quietly, so that no one on the train would hear.

The doctor’s face flushed and he put his head in his hands.  “I cannot believe you said that fluently on the train…you’re going to get arrested you idiot.”

Ciel giggled and replied, “Sebasuchan, watashi wa anata o aishite [Sebastian, I love you]!”

“Have you been learning Japanese in secret?” Sebastian asked curiously.

“Tabun watashi wa motte iru [Maybe I have],” Ciel answered just as fluently as before.

A wide grin grew across Sebastian’s face.  “Darling, I am unbelievably proud of you,” he said breathlessly.  “When did you start learning?”

Ciel sighed.  “Not long after I was nearly mugged for not understanding what those teenagers were saying about me…”

Sebastian’s smile dropped and his heart sank at the memory.  About a year ago, Ciel was nearly raped whilst walking home from doing some shopping.  That was how he met Elizabeth.  She had been passing by and heard what they were saying.  The young woman had warned Ciel and saved him.  Sebastian didn’t like how she behaved around Ciel otherwise, but he supposed he was grateful for her anyway.  

“Of course,” Sebastian replied.  

Ciel cleared his throat.  “Okay, well, the train is arriving now.  I’ll see you in a few minutes.  Just tell Finny to let me through, yeah?” he asked.

Sebastian nodded.  “I will inform him immediately.  See you soon, love,”

“See you in a second, baby.  I love you.”

The doctor smiled.  “I love you too, Ciel.”

Once the line went dead, Sebastian rose from his seat and walked down the hall to the front desk.  He’d be damned if he wasn’t going to meet Ciel out there himself.  Sebastian was grateful to see that the waiting room was empty, so he took a seat in one of the chairs.

“Michaelis-san, anata ga dareka o matte iru [Michaelis, are you waiting for someone]?” one of the receptionists, Mey-Rin, asked.

“Hai, watashi no otto [Yes, my husband],” Sebastian replied.

Mey-Rin smiled and nodded.  “Ciel-san, migi [Ciel, right]?”

A soft smile grew on Sebastian’s face upon the mention of his lover.  “Hai [Yes].”

“Anata wa kare ni totemo daisukidesu,  [You love him very much]” the redhead noted with kindness.

Sebastian nodded softly.  “Naniyori mo [More than anything else].”

The elevator dinged open, and Sebastian looked over at it.  A loving look grew across his face at the sight of his husband.  Ciel looked absolutely adorable.  He was bundled up in one of Sebastian’s red jumpers (making it about two sizes larger on him) and had his favorite navy scarf looped around his neck.  

The short man gave his husband a sweet smile.  “Hey there, my angel,” he hummed happily, before kissing Sebastian on the tip of his nose.

Sebastian hummed happily and stood up to gather Ciel into his arms.  “Hello darling,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Ciel’s head.  “Let’s go to my office, yeah?  I still need to finish the paperwork.”

Ciel nodded softly.  Sebastian waved to Mey-Rin, before taking Ciel’s hand and leading his husband to his office.  Once they were both inside, Sebastian closed the door behind them and Ciel flopped down into the desk chair.

“I need to sit there, darling,” Sebastian reminded Ciel with a unamused look.

The bluenette raised an eyebrow and gave Sebastian an unimpressed look in response.  “Fine, but I get to sit in your lap,” he countered.

Sebastian rolled his eyes.  “As long as I can work.”

Ciel beamed and jumped out of the way.  The doctor shook his head and sat down at his desk.  Ciel flopped down in Sebastians lap and leaned down to look at the paperwork.  “What are you working on, my angel?”

Lacing his arms around his thin waist, Sebastian rested his chin on Ciel’s shoulder and looked down at the papers.  “Just finishing some filing.  It’s taking longer than I expected,” he murmured.

“I can see why,” Ciel replied.  “There’s a lot of it.”

Sebastian nodded and pecked Ciel on the check before returning to his work.  “That’s the disadvantage of this job.  The paperwork is always a wildcard.”

For the next half hour, Sebastian and Ciel sat in silence, Ciel drawing patterns on the back of Sebastian’s hand with his finger, and Sebastian attempting to finish his paperwork as quickly as possible.  After a while, Ciel began to hum a tune that was more than familiar to Sebastian.

“Is that our wedding song I hear?” Sebastian asked, pressing a sweet kiss to Ciel’s cheek.

Ciel giggled and nodded.  “Yes,” he admitted.  “Hey...it’s almost midnight.”

Sebastian glanced at his phone.  “Indeed.”

Gently, Sebastian lifted Ciel to his feet, earning a confused look from his short husband.  Sebastian opened the music app on his phone and turned on the song Ciel had been humming.  “Please Don’t Go” by Barcelona began to play softly and Sebastian held his hand out to Ciel.

“Might I have this dance, my dear Mr. Michaelis?” he asked suavely.

Ciel smiled softly and took Sebastian’s hand.  “Yes you may, Dr. Michaelis,” he replied.

Sebastian and Ciel began to dance slowly to the song (Ciel standing on Sebastian’s feet because he wasn’t the best dancer).  Ciel rested his head on Sebastian’s chest, and let the memories of why this song was relevant flood his mind.

 

**London, England**

**2011**

 

He was heartless.  That’s what Ciel had decided on.  How could he be nineteen years old and never have fallen in love?  That didn’t even seem possible!  Not to mention that he pretty much hated everyone.  It was incredibly disappointing.

Ciel sighed and pulled his hood over his head.  Damned British weather.  It was always raining.  He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and pushed it between his lips.  After taking a deep breath in, he exhaled slowly.  God it felt wonderful.

The short man walked slowly around the University campus, trying to decide what to do.  That was when something big barrelled into him, knocking them both to the ground.  It knocked the breath out of Ciel, leaving him gasping for breath under whatever was on top of him.

“Oh my god!” the thing gasped, quickly scrambling off of Ciel.  “I am so sorry.  Are you hurt?”

Ciel looked up and his heart skipped a beat.  What had knocked into him was an incredibly beautiful (not to mention incredibly tall) man.  He had the most flawless pale skin, messy raven hair, and scarlet eyes.

“I...I’m fine,” Ciel managed.

The man helped him to his feet and Ciel look him over again.  God he looked like an angel.  The angel held out his hand and said, “Apologies.  My name is Sebastian Michaelis.”

Ciel grasped his hand and firmly shook it.  “Phantomhive.  Ciel Phantomhive.”

Sebastian smiled and nodded his head.  “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Phantomhive.  Might I treat you to a coffee?  I was heading there anyway, and it would only be polite to invite you along, seeing as I just tackled you to the ground.”

The bluenette nodded.  “That sounds wonderful,” he replied.  “Although let’s not beat around the bush, this is a date?  Right?”

Sebastian chuckled and nodded softly.  “Yes, I believe so.”

 

**London, England**

**2013**

 

“You bastard!” Sebastian bellowed as Ciel stumbled into their flat.  “How could you just leave a note saying ‘I’m fine’, then disappear?!  Who the fuck do you think you are!  It’s been five days!”

Ciel flinched.  “Baby, stop yelling,” he murmured.  “My head hurts...”

The raven shook his head.  “Your head hurts?  My heart hurts!  What’s left of my faith in this relationship hurts!  I am hurting, Ciel!” Sebastian glared at his boyfriend.  “Are you high again?” he demanded.

There was a moment of silence before Ciel muttered, “No.”

“Liar!” Sebastian cried, not caring who heard.  “That’s a fucking lie, Ciel!  This is the fourth time in two months that you’ve gone and run off with your stupid friends to get high, Ciel!  I thought you promised me no more-”

Ciel’s fist collided with Sebastian’s cheek.  Sebastian let out a gasp and cupped his cheek in his hand.  “Leave me alone,” Ciel hissed, before running off to hide in the bedroom.

 

London, England

2014

 

Ciel had been clean a year to the day.  He had gone complete cold turkey, and it had worked, with the help of his boyfriend.  It should be a happy day, but of course it wasn’t.  Everyone feared an upcoming relapse.  Sebastian would be leaving for Japan in a few weeks.  Needless to say, people were worried.

Sebastian and Ciel were curled up in bed, tears were pouring down Ciel’s cheeks.  “I don’t want you to leave, Sebastian,” he practically sobbed.  “I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

“It’ll be okay, Ciel,” Sebastian said shakily.  “I-I’m coming back for Christmas and New Years.  Then I’ll see you over spring break too.”

The shorter let out another sob.  “Everyone keeps saying I’ll relapse once you’re gone!  They don’t care about me!  I’m just entertainment.”

Sebastian sniffled and pulled Ciel closer to him.  “Shh...Ciel, it will be okay.  We’re going to Skype every day.  You’ll be able to call me anytime you want, okay?  It will be as if I never left.”

“You can’t hug me over a Skype call, Sebastian,” Ciel choked out.  “You aren’t going to be able to stop people from beating me if you’re in Japan.  How could you leave me?!  How?!  Don’t you love me at all?!”

Sebastian had to pull himself away from Ciel.  He walked quickly to the bathroom and locked himself inside.  The tall man sunk to the floor and began to sob into his hands.  He didn’t know what to do.  He and his parents had made a deal!  Sebastian could study abroad as long as he came back to Japan after he finished.  No one could have predicted that he would fall in love!  He had never been so confused in his entire life.

Ciel began banging on the bathroom door.  “Baby, please let me in,” he cried.  “I’m so sorry!  I shouldn’t have said that.  I’m just scared and sad.  Please, I don’t mean it.”

Tears still streaming down his cheeks, Sebastian got to his feet numbly and pulled open the bathroom door.  Ciel immediately wrapped his arms around Sebastian.  After a moment, Sebastian returned the hug, burying his face in Ciel’s hair.  Sobs still racked the usually calm man’s body.

“Of course I love you,” Sebastian bawled.  “I have a deal with my parents though.  I have to go home… I’m sorry.”

  
  


**Shibuya, Japan**

**Six Weeks Later**

The bluenette stood in front of the flat door, suitcase and duffle bag at his side.  He looked at the door anxiously.  How would his angel react?  Would he be angry or happy?  Well...there was only one way to find out.

Ciel knocked on the door softly.  “Chottomatte!” said a voice from inside.

“The fuck…” Ciel said in confusion.

There were footsteps from inside, and suddenly the door was pulled open.  Ciel nearly let out a sob at the sight of his boyfriend.  Sebastian’s eyes widened in surprise.

There were no words spoken, until Sebastian finally whispered, “Ciel...how?”

Ciel shrugged nervously.  “I wasn’t just going to let you get away from me that easily,” he said softly.

Sebastian let out a laugh, before pulling Ciel and his luggage inside.  He pushed Ciel up against the closest wall and began kissing him passionately.  Once his lungs were screaming for air, Sebastian pulled away to whisper breathlessly, “You are the madest person I have ever met.”

Ciel chuckled, before he started kissing up and down Sebastian’s neck, quickly making work to rid his boyfriend of his shirt.  Sebastian let his shirt fall off of his shoulders, and pulled Ciel’s jumper over the his head and threw it across the room.  The short male ground their hips together, earning a gasp from Sebastian.  

“Never leave me again, you stupid bastard,” Ciel murmured.

Sebastian nodded rapidly.  “Never again.”

 

**Present Day**

“Are you thinking about it?” Sebastian murmured.  “All those fights, our past, only for us to end up exactly where we needed to be now?  Happily married in Japan?”

Ciel nodded.  “Yes, and I wouldn’t ask for anything different.”

A warm smile spread across the taller man's face and he pressed a loving kiss to the top of Ciel’s head.  Warm tears started to prick at Sebastian’s eyes.  He had almost lost Ciel all of those years ago.  Where would either of them be if Ciel hadn’t come after Sebastian?

Sebastian sniffled and pulled Ciel closer to him.  “I love you so much, Ciel Michaelis,” he said, his voice quivering.

Ciel slipped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and pulled him into a tight embrace.  “I love you too, Sebastian.”

“Thank you for always being with me, Ciel,” Sebastian murmured.  “Thank you for always choosing me when the choice is at it’s hardest.  Thank you for dropping everything to be with me eight years ago.  Thank you for loving me unconditionally even though sometimes I don’t deserve it.”

The shorter of the two pulled back to look at Sebastian.  He took Sebastian’s head in his hands and whipped the tears pouring down his angel’s face with his thumbs.  “Hey…” Ciel said softly.  “Why are you crying, love?  What’s brought this on?”

Sebastian gave Ciel a weak smile.  “I just keep realizing how lucky I am,” he said softly.

The clock on Sebastian’s wall chimed that it was midnight.  Ciel smiled softly and pulled Sebastian down into a sweet kiss.  “Happy New Year, my angel,” he whispered on Sebastian’s lips.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I thought I was being very clever with Ciel calling Sebastian "my angel". No, I do not regret it.
> 
> Sorry if I got any of the Japanese incredibly wrong! I tried my best! If you have any suggestions for that, please tell me so I can fix it.


End file.
